In passenger vehicles, it has become commonplace to install electrical components within the headrests of the vehicle seats. By way of example, electrical components such as motorized assemblies for changing the position of the headrest or audio/visual displays may be installed in the headrest. Thus, automobile designers have been tasked with providing an electrical connection between the headrest and the electrical system of the vehicle. This is typically accomplished by routing a headrest wire harness through the seat to which the headrest is attached.
Many vehicle seats are being equipped with active head restraints, with the head rest guides on a moving portion of the vehicle seat. The use of active head restraints can present additional challenges to routing the headrest wire harness through the seat. In light of the foregoing, the need remains for a structure that is capable of routing a wire harness past a movable portion of the seat and through the remainder of the vehicle seat subsequent to installation of the seat cover without disturbing the seat cover.